To The Friend Who Once Was
by TheOneAndOnlyKaylee
Summary: We all know Corey and Laney are best friends. They've known each other since toddlerhood, and they are unseperable. But what happens if one day, Laney has had enough. They separate. They drift apart. Will Corey get his girl back? Bit of a songfic towards the end.
1. Enough is Enough

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH COREY! YOU'VE TREATED ME LIKE CRAP FOR TOO LONG! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS THROUGH! O-VER!" Laney yelled at her now ex-best friend.

"FINE BY ME LANEY! CONSIDER US THROUGH!", Corey replied.

"I ALREADY DO, YOU DUMBO!" Laney yelled, storming out of the garage in a ball of rage, standing on the verge of tears.

"Hey Lane-", Kin greeted as she rushed by.

"Move, Poindexter" Laney said after shoving Kin onto the driveway.

"Ouch. What's the matter with her?", Kis wondered aloud.

"Wow, must be her time of the month." Kon observed.

"Not that guys. Its just more than you guys can know. Rehearsal is off today. I just need to be alone. Need some time to think, you know? Just go back home guys. I'll tell you when the next rehearsal is." Corey said, walking up the garage steps and going into the main part of the house.

" Man, I think I lost her for good this time. I'm such a dumbass." Corey thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to his room. A heavy sigh escaped him as he landed on his bed."


	2. Laney's Love

***Laney's P.O.V***

"I'm sick of Corey treating me like crap. I'm done with him. I'm gonna be my own person, go ahead with my life. I might as well be Miss Movin On.",Laney thought as she picked up her poetry journal, and began to write.

To the friend who once was,

It was tough to say goodbye.

I loved you too much,

But you didn't return it at all.

To think that that we were friends,

Was a horrible mistake.

Because you took my heart,

And then you threw it away.

The respect I gave you,

The things I did for you,

Were just erased

With a few simple words.

Yes, I admit, we had our ups and downs,

We had our fights

But we always made up,

Except for this one last time

Except for this one last time

By the time the last line was written, Laney was bawling her eyes out. She was depressed, furious, and just simply feeling a void. She didn't know if there would be a replacement for the hole Corey had left in her heart. She felt as if her life was over.

" Maybe its for the better." Laney thought.

"Who am I kidding? I need him!",she said aloud. This sent a new wave of tears flooding out of her. "I love him! He is my biggest love. He knows everything about me. I know everything about him. We have memories that can't be undone. I want him back!"

"And I know just the way..." she thought, dashing out of her room, and running out the front door. She ran to Corey's, hoping to admit her love to him.


	3. Corey's Remorse

"I was, no wait- am, an idiot." Corey said to himself.

"Doesn't everyone know this already?", Trina asked him as she passed by his room, cackling at her own remark.

"Trina! Get the hell out of here! NOW!" Corey yelled to her, motioning for her to take her buisness elsewhere.

" Wow. I really miss Laney. She was my sunshine on a cloudy day. I don't want her out of my life. I love her too much!", Corey though to himself. "Now how do I get her back? Wait! I have an idea!" Corey then ran out of his room, down the stairs, past Trina, and out the front door. He was on his way to Laney's, hoping to apologize to her.


	4. The One With The Duet

***RUNNING THROUGH THE STREETS TRANSITION***

 **"Core" "Lanes"**

 **"Look, Laney. I have to tell you something.", Corey said**

 **"I have to tell you something too, Corey." Laney said.**

 **Corey:** _There used to be a love between us_

"Holy crap, Corey thought the same thing I did". Laney thought. " I better keep it going"  
 **Laney:** _Then suddenly that love was gone_

"Wow, Laney was gonna sing the same duet I am". Corey thought. " I better keep it up"  
 **Corey:** _Now everywhere I turn you're missing_  
 **Laney:** _Like a hairless cat it feels so wrong_  
 **Corey:** _I let we be about me_  
 **Laney:** _And I let us fall apart_  
 **Corey:** _Wrong is what I know I'll always be_  
 **Laney:** _Can we de-end and restart_  
 **Both:** _Please come back. Please come back._  
 **Corey:** _My life without you ain't worth jack_  
 **Laney:** _I threw you away_  
 **Corey:** _Like a pile of old stuff_  
 **Laney:** _I'd take all the blame_  
 **Both:** _But I've had enough. I'm nothing without you. Well maybe not nothing but a whole lot less. It's true._

"Laney, I'm sorry. You have every right not to accept my apology. But, I miss having you in my daily life. I'm nothing without you." Corey said.

"Look Core, I fell the same way. Heck, I feel more. I've been wanting to tell you this for years. I... I... I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, COREY RIFFIN! I've always loved you since the first day we met! Let all the angels of heaven, and all the demons in hell hear this." Laney exclaims!

" Laney. No need to feel bad. I love you too. But, I have to ask you one thing."Corey says.  
" Anything, Corey.", Laney said.

"Will you, be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Definitely! Absolutely" Laney squealed as Corey pulled her in for a hug.

 **And they both lived happily ever after... THE END**

I hope you guys liked "To The Friend Who Once Was". The poem in Chapter 2 is one I wrote myself, and the song in this chapter is from Grojband. I don't own anything but the poem. Thanks for reading!


End file.
